nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Exposed
Exposed is the fourth map in the Fall of Shadows series and the thirteenth map in the Second Great War Arc. Story The portal takes much longer than normal, Danny apologizes and says they are going somewhere they can forge their own weapons. Then Red Shadow shows up and says "hi". Lily, Amy, Shadow, and Kevin want to shoot him, but Danny says they can't, not now. As the gateway seems to be getting closer to the end. They fall out of portal, Red Shadow and Danny land on their feet. The others are not as skilled and land on their sides or upside down. They look around to see a line in front of them, with a short, bearded man manning a station. Behind them they see a multitude of forges. Danny says to get in line, They get in line in front of Red Shadow When they get to the front they met a short, stocky, human looking person who greeted Danny as an old friend and asked why was he is here. Danny only pointed at Red Shadow, the greeter then introduced himself as Veth'Liain, a Dwarf Lord, and Greeter of the Forge. he told to go to Forge Knight Cuil'kien. They went to the Forge Knight, they also heard Red Shadow get a place too, admittedly a worse place, he got Forge Adept Keithen, Danny stated that he was still learning, which was a good thing for them. The Forge Knight asked what they would like. Danny showed him his 'outdated' sword, which he demonstrated had the ability to morph into other melee weapons, channel his energy, and generate slashes away from its blade. The Forge Knight quickly made a new sword, that was clearly different, as it was a bright, artificial green, the look of the weapon looked amazing. the Knight asked the others what they wanted, they were stunned for a moment, then one by one their weapons were made, Amy got a double-bladed, double sided energy spear. Kevin got The Carver, a gun that could 'carve' holes into people and to other places. Lily got a Inferno Pistol, a gun which shoots Liquid Fire. Shadow got the Alchemizer, a weapon that could make almost any type of potion, in line with the users knowledge. They practice on the 'Training Grounds' with their weapons to see their functions and capabilities. Red Shadow did the same, but more discreetly than them. However they saw that Red Shadow's Weapon seemed to be a Morphing Weapon, which would make things interesting. Danny thanked the dwarf knight for his service, then teleported his group and Red Shadow to earth.... Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Stasis Trap(Amy) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Easter Egg/Quests * Main Quest: test out your weapons for as long as you want, then leave Trivia * The Author decided to start doing Main Quests again * The Author also changed the story for this map map somewhat * There is no Picture for this map Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Fall of Shadows Category:Non-Canon Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow